Ma Carrot with Blue Hat and Blue Clothing
Appearance Ma Carrot with Blue Hat and Blue Clothing is a orange carrot beady eyes and nose has a yellow hair wears a blue hat and blue clothing and a pink lipstick in a mark. Acting *Herself in "The Star Of Christmas" *Citizens of Dodgeball City in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Herself in "An Easter Carol" *Herself in "Dr. Jiggle in Mr. Sly on "A Snoodle's Tale" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Audience Member in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Herself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Herself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Citizens of Dodgeball City in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes" *Themselves in "A Christmas Carol" *Herself in "Pinocchio" *Herself in "Barbie A Christmas Carol" *Herself in "How the Zucchini Stole Christmas!" *Herself in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Citizens of Dodgeball City in "The Good The Bad And The Silly" *Citizens of Dodgeball City in "The Fastest Dodgeball in the West" *Citizens of Dodgeball City in "Giddyup and West" *Herself in "The Star Of Christmas And Hanukkah Doesn't Get A Star" *Citizens of Dodgeball City in "The Journey to a New World: Ninaborough - The Early Years" *Herself in "The Moneybag Carol" *Citizens of Dodgeball City in "The Ballad of Benjamin" *Herself in "The Tale of an Empress" *Herself in "Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets" *Herself in "Monsters University" *Herself in "The Polar Express" *Herself in "Mr. Peabody and Sherman" *Herself in "Frozen" *Herself in "The Boxtrolls" *Herself in "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer" *Herself in "Raise of the Guardians" *Herself in "Flushed Away" *Herself in "The Ring" *Herself in "Small Soldiers" *Herself in "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" *Herself in "Arthur Christmas" *Citizens of Dodgeball City in "The Clumsiest Cowboy" *Herself in "Family Thanksgiving" *Herself in "Mickey's Magical Christmas" *Herself in "Born on the Fourth of July" *Citizens of Dodgeball City in "The Spaghetti Western" *Herself in "Egg Cellent Easter" *Herself in "Father Christmas" *Herself in "White Christmas" *Herself in "My Twinn Photoshoot Behind the Scenes" *Herself in "Big Hero 6" *Herself in "Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb" *Herself in "A Chipmunks Christmas" *Herself in "Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special" *Citizens of Dodgeball City in "The Fairest Town in the Town" *Herself in "It's The Easter Beagle Charlie Brown" *Herself in "Barbie A Perfect Christmas" *Citizens of Dodgeball City in "Larry Makes a Choice" *Herself in "A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving" *Herself in "Elf" *Herself in "A Charlie Brown Christmas" *Herself in "Deck the Halls" *Herself in "Frosty the Snowman" *Herself in "A Spongebob Christmas" *Herself in "Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas" *Herself in "Jingle And The Way" *Herself in "Esther... The Girl Who Owned a City" *Herself in "Runaway Pride At Lightstation Stupid" *Herself in "Frosty Returns" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:The Ballad of Little Jenna Category:Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes Category:Mr. Dooley's Revenge Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Pinocchio Category:Barbie A Christmas Carol Category:How the Zucchini Stole Christmas! Category:Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape Category:The Good The Bad And The Silly Category:The Fastest Dodgeball in the West Category:Giddyup and West Category:The Star Of Christmas And Hanukkah Doesn't Get A Star Category:The Journey to a New World: Ninaborough - The Early Years Category:The Moneybag Carol Category:The Ballad of Benjamin Category:The Tale of an Empress Category:Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets Category:Monsters University Category:The Polar Express Category:Mr. Peabody and Sherman Category:Frozen Category:The Boxtrolls Category:Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer Category:Raise of the Guardians Category:Flushed Away Category:The Ring Category:Small Soldiers Category:Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Arthur Christmas Category:The Clumsiest Cowboy Category:Family Thanksgiving Category:Mickey's Magical Christmas Category:Born on the Fourth of July Category:The Spaghetti Western Category:Egg Cellent Easter Category:Father Christmas Category:White Christmas Category:My Twinn Photoshoot Behind the Scenes Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb Category:A Chipmunks Christmas Category:Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special Category:The Fairest Town in the West Category:It's The Easter Beagle Charlie Brown Category:Barbie A Perfect Christmas Category:Larry Makes a Choice Category:A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Category:Elf Category:A Charlie Brown Christmas Category:Deck the Halls Category:Frosty the Snowman Category:A Spongebob Christmas Category:Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas Category:Jingle And The Way Category:Esther... The Girl Who Owned a City Category:Runaway Pride At Lightstation Stupid Category:Frosty Returns